One Piece Legacy: Freezing Health part 11
Tack, looks to the huge iron ship. It was much more bigger then his own ship. It had a gigantic cannon on top with dozens of smaller cannons surrounding it. It looked cooler too. Made Tack want to steal it, but then... He would get lost in it. Besides, his ship had spunk. This ship had an owner anyway. Tack lifted his arms, and threw them down. "COME OUT HERE!" He folded his arms, and waited. Fea, Farrow, and Christie just started to invade the ship. Fea slashed at it, cutting it, but never getting in. Farrow caused giant dents on the ship, and Christie, with a wooden hammer, bonked the ship. Tack, staring at them, took him 3 seconds to notice something. "They aren't coming out, are they?" - Roshu, watching the enemies attack his ship, looked to the engineer. "Sir, we have about 12 minutes before we can blow up the castle!" Roshu, looking back at them, grinned. He snapped a finger, and the engineers all took a step. "I want you to fire on them. KAL!" Kal, coming out of Roshu's shadow and bowed to him. "I don't want you getting out of this ship. I want them destroyed. If you go out, one of them could get in. If you want to feed your bloodlust... Kill... Him." Roshu pointed at a random guard, and he saw Kal. He immediately thrown his gun down, and ran as fats as he could. He got down half way through the hall before Kal got to his back, and broke his spine with one kick. Kal smashed his skull with his white pole, and licked his lips. He turned around, and gave a grin back at Roshu. "Thank you my lord." Roshu, waved his hand, and Kal went down the halls, carrying the corpse, to beat the body up some more. Roshu, staring at the intruders, kicked back, laid his legs down, and saw one of the guards. "Get me one of the maids. I need to be served." The guard nodded, and walked down the hall, to get one of the maids from the service room. - Tack, lifted his arm, and started to twist it. "GOMU GOMU NO... 1...2...3! DRILL!" He smashed into the hull of the ship, causing it to go up, and cause a huge dent in it, but it went back to place, with ease. Tack, looked shocked, and looked to his fist, which was okay. "Jeez, this thing is hard to break." One of the cannons, next to the giant cannon on top of the ship, pointed itself at Tack, and fired a cannon ball at him. Tack, grabbed it, and threw it back at the ship, causing an explosion, but didn't dent it at all. Christie, looking at the cannon, snapped her finger. "I know what we can do!" Tack, stared at her, and she pointed at it. "BLOW IT UP!" Tack, scratched his head, and shrugged. "I can't blow it up." Christie, looked shocked, and looked down. "But, I saw you make an explosion... And..." A cannon ball was fired at Christie, and Tack grabbed it, and threw it back, exploding the cannon that fired at it. Tack, scratched his head, and snapped his finger. "I can blow up the cannon with the cannon balls!" Christie, got up, and gave a thumbs up. "Good idea!" - Roshu, seeing one of the cannons blown up, looked to the engineers, and screamed. "STOP FIRING! THEY'LL ATTACK THE CANNON WITH THEM!" The engineers reported the message throughout the ship, and the cannons stopped firing. Roshu, got up, and kicked his chair. He saw the maid entering, and gave a scowl. He looked at the engineers entering, and screamed at them. "WHEN CAN IT FIRE?!" "About... 7 and a half minutes! Sir!" Roshu, gave a scowl to them, and went to the maid. He grabbed her by the hair, and went down the hall. He needed to let out steam. - Tack, staring at the cannons, ready to throw them, with Christie jumping up and down, with pop poms. "GO TACK! SHOW THOSE CANNONS WHAT WE GOT! GOOOOOOOO TACK!" She danced a little more, with Fea and Farrow looking disappointed at the two. Fea went to the cannon, and sprinted at it, slashing the cannon. She couldn't cut it in half, but caused a huge scratch. Tack, grinned, and started to twist his right arm. "FEA, KEEP ON SLASHING IT!" Fea, gave a mad grin as well, and slashed constantly at the cannon, for about a minute, before Tack was ready. "14...15! DRILL!" She smashed his right arm at the drill, causing it to break in half, and fall apart. The cannon smashed across the ship, causing dents across the thing, and having the ship rock. - Roshu and the maid fell, from the rocking boat, and Roshu got up. He stormed down the hall, getting back in the control room, and grabbed a den den mushi. "OPEN THE DOOR! KAL! KILL THEM ALL!" Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Freezing Health Arc